


Cyber Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adam hates that word, Anal Sex, Bears, Bratting, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom is a twink, Dom is also a brat, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fondling, Gay Robots, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2020, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe kinktober, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Self-Fisting, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Spanking, The music video for obey inspired this, Twinks, Would Adam be considered a bear??, boy pussy, camboy, cummies, idk maybe, master - Freeform, sir, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It seems like everything in the life of Adam Warrington is falling apart.First his long time girlfriend brutaly dumps him when she finds out about him being a closet bisexual.Then he is denied a major opportunity to play for one of the hottest up and coming bands.He feels lonely and hoplesee untill he sees an internet ad for interactive sex robots that have a dual purpose pleasure and companionship.Adam buys one of these robots in the form of an attractive young man.He soon finds out that this robot is much more intreactive than he could ever imagine.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Cyber Sex

A loud nock was heard at Adam's apartment door a dilverly man with a large package stood at the door with papers to sign off so he could recive his package.

The scottish man quickly signed the papers and drug the package inside rudely slamming the door in the dilvery man's face.

Adam used his pocket knife to rip the human sized package open.

Once the tape was removed from parcel Adam quickly lifted off the top of the box inside was the figure of a hansome young man his hair bright red his eyes closed shut.

Adam eyed the robot guiding his hand over the boys soft silocone lips he felt and looked so real.

He could not wait to start using it so Adam picked up the instructions to figure out how to work his new sex robot.

Unfortunately the instructions were all printed in Japanese and he could not make out what he was suppose to do. 

"Well since it's a sex doll maybe I am suppose to turn it on sexualy,"Adam thought to himself as he pulled of the robots trousers and gently began to fondel its manhood guiding his rough hand up and down on the doll's member. 

The robot sprung to life at Adam's touch it's eyes opeing looking up at the man pleasuring him.

"Hello master I see that your already using me,"the robot spoke in an almost human voice its eyes looked very relaistic they were a beautiful pale green color its eyelashes long and thick everything about the robot looked so real. 

"Umm hi what's your name,"Adam asked as the doll stood up and climbed out of the box pulling his trousers back up in the prosess. 

"Dom, what is your's master,"the doll responded.

"I'm Adam its nice to meet you"

"Sorry about touching you like that,"Adam apoligized feeling guilty for touching him without consent. 

"Thats ok master I was created for you to use. "You can do what ever you would like with my body,"Dom said.

Adam smiled awkardly and looked the robot up and down its figure fit and somewhat slender, its skin pale, and its cheeks tinted pink he was perfect. 

"So what would you like to do with me first master anal, oral or maybe something entirely diffrent".

"Why dont we wacth a movie,"Adam suggested.

A porno movie? 

"No just a regular movie"

"Well ok whatever makes you happy master"

Adam guided Dom into the living room and turned on some action flick it felt good to have someone by your side even if that person wasnt exactly human. 

During the movie while Adam was distracted Dom slid down his trousers and began to play with himself inserting a finger into his asshole.

Adam looked over and saw Dom partaking in such slutty behavior he tried to ignore it but could not help but become turned on by the robots needy moans. 

"Lay over the fucking couch whore,"Adam commanded standing up such horny behavior would not go un punished. 

"What if I dont want to,"Dom huffed sticking out his tounge.

Adam growled bearing his teeth he was getting angry.

"You disobedient brat,"the older man spat grabing the robot by the shirt collar pulling his pants down around his ankles pinning him down to the sofa. 

Adam raised his hand and sharply slaped his sex doll on the bum.

"Ughhh please stop I'll be good,"Dom yelped as Adam contuined to spank his round ass untill it was completly red. 

Adam soon got fed up after spanking him for the tenth time and decided to stop removing his strong hand from Dom's ass.

"Now apoligize for being such a horny disobent brat,"Adam scolded. 

"I'm sorry for being a brat,"the sex robot apoligized. 

"Good I think you deserve a treat,"the gutiarist said undoing his pants to pull out his hardned length.

"Are you gonna fuck me now daddy,Dom questioned.

Without a word Adam began to ease the tip of his thick member into the robots asshole it was a tight fit but he didnt care.

"Fook I wanna feel all of you deep inside of my slutty ass,"Dom wimpred throwing his head back with need. 

Adam smirked and abruptly thrusted his entire length into the robot's smooth asshole which constricted and tensing up around his massive member. 

"Hmmm give me more daddy make me your bitch,"the redheaded boy mewled his eyes skrewing shut his hips rocking back onto his masters dick. 

"Filthly bitch taking masters cock like a champ,"Adam grunted ramming himself deep inside of Dom abusing his tight heat.

A fist full of the robot's bright red hair was snached up by the older man who used it to pull Dom's head back roughly as he contuined to make love to the sex doll. 

Adam abruptly pulled out leaving his new toy empty and craving more.

"Why did you stop,"Dom wimpred.

"Lay down we are changing position,"Adam demanded.

Dom obyed and wacthed as the other man striped naked and lay himself across his cold silicone body the Scottish man's hairy asshole facing the boy.

"Start licking bitch,"he snapped wraping his warm wet mouth around Dom's erect shaft bobbing his head up and down. 

Dom quickly got to work spreading Adam's ass cheeks in order to eat out his partially prolapsed hole.

"He must have been fisting himself before I showed up,"Dom thought to himself as he contuined to lick around the rim of Adam's arse hole.

"Fook you taste amazing,"the boy moaned. 

Adam rolled his eyes and finished his blowjob his mouth was growing tired.

"Thats enough for today,"Adam spoke standing up to redress himself.

"Can we do this again tomarrow I realy wanna taste your cummies,"Dom pleaded.

"Sure but don't ever say cummies again,"Adam responded.

Dom could not wait for tomorrow he knew that it was going to be a great day.............

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to the story but I feel like the only Adom shipper actively writing for them on ao3 I wish some other authors whould come along and write for them.


End file.
